


Relax

by Rubadubababyoil



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Brian Needs a Hug, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Anxiety, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, caring Freddie, he loves Brian so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25983871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubadubababyoil/pseuds/Rubadubababyoil
Summary: When Brian's thoughts begin to close in, Freddie has just the thing to take him out of his head.
Relationships: Brian May/Freddie Mercury
Comments: 7
Kudos: 47
Collections: The Clog Factory Against The Bottom Police





	Relax

**Author's Note:**

> It's Taking Care of Brian May Hour, lads.

Brian watched Freddie from the doorway with hesitation. He was so used to being in the more dominant position that asking for this made him nervous, even though they did this before and had sex, in general, countless times by now. He was self-conscious whenever he needed to ask for help, though. It wasn’t easy, even after Freddie told him time and time again that he was happy to help and wanted to know when Brian got into his dark moods. He spent most of his life pushing people away and pretending he was okay when he wasn’t, and it took effort to let Freddie in. He wasn’t feeling _terrible_ today, but his mind wouldn’t slow down, wouldn’t quieten, and the ball of stress in his chest persisted. He needed something to stop a panic attack before it started, and one thing made his brain shut the hell up every time.

Freddie was reclining on the sofa with a fashion magazine in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

Brian licked his lips and took a couple of steps into the room. “Freddie?”

He looked up, the corner of his mouth tugging up. “Hello, dear.”

Brian went to speak, and yet, after years of dating, the request was difficult to voice. His insecurity never failed to get to him. Having sex because they wanted to make each other feel good was different from this, from Brian seeking relief from his own head. 

Freddie’s mouth went into a straight line. “Are you all right?”

“Yeah. Well, sort of.”

Freddie put his tea down and closed the magazine. “Brian?” he asked, an edge of worry creeping into his voice. He knew Brian incredibly well now, enough to know the signs of his anxiety as soon as he saw it. Besides, Brian’s face wasn’t as difficult to read as he thought. He got fear in his eyes when his mind was acting up, and Freddie hated how much he was afraid of his own thoughts. He would always drop what he was doing to his partner.

Brian’s hands curled into fists loosely. “I, um. If you’re not busy, I’m not feeling great today.”

Freddie sat up, swinging his legs over the side of the sofa. “Physically, or are getting lost in your head today?” he asked, although he didn’t really need an answer.

“My head,” he mumbled.

Freddie looked him up and down. “You need me to help you,” he said. It wasn’t a question. He wasn’t doing anything important right now, so he had no problem spending his afternoon helping him out,

Brian nodded, blushing slightly. “If you wouldn’t mind.”

Freddie grinned. “Like I mind eating a treat,” he winked.

Brian snorted and flushed deeper. “Freddie,” he halfheartedly scolded. 

Freddie saw the immediate loosening of tension in his shoulders, and got up from the sofa. “Why don’t you go lie down while I clean that up?” he gestured to the cup of tea he’d left. “I’ll join you in a minute.”

Brian nodded, his cheeks pink and a crooked smile on his face.

Freddie walked over and kissed his warm cheek, and privately joked to himself that he was about to kiss a different set of cheeks. Maybe he’d tell the joke to Brian later. As Freddie drained the cup of tea in the sink and rinsed it out, he mentally prepared himself for what he was going to do. Their sexual dynamic didn’t deviate often. Freddie liked being fucked, pampered, and taken care of by Brian. That didn’t mean he never wanted to take care of Brian, though, especially when he needed it. He needed to be taken out of his head, and Freddie was happy to help, and he could admit to himself that driving Brian mad with his tongue was incredibly arousing and fulfilling for him, too. Brian was the sexiest man he knew, and he’d have to be stupid not to want to worship his slender body.

Thinking about it was enough to make Freddie’s cock stir with interest in his trousers. He thought about it, and decided to strip right in the kitchen, because he would wind up naked eventually, and it would probably make Brian laugh. He left his clothes in a heap by the sink to be dealt with later and strolled into the bedroom.

Brian was sitting on their bed in nothing but his pants, and he raised his eyebrows with a startled laugh. “Getting right down to business, Freddie?”

He was happy it worked and he’d laughed. Freddie smirked and crawled on the bed to kneel in front of him. “No use in dilly-dallying.” He put his hands on Brian’s shoulders and kissed him on the tip of his nose. His face fell, though, when he noticed the minute shaking of Brian's hands. Damn, he was more nervous than Freddie had thought.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

Freddie held his gaze. "Brian, you should've come to me sooner."

His shoulders drooped and his eyes flickered down. "I know," he conceded easily, a sign he truly didn't feel well. "Sorry." 

There was no use in scolding him. He was upset enough as it was. Freddie cupped his jaw and caressed his skin with his thumb. “Let's fix you right up. I know it’s hard for you, darling, but try to relax and let me take over, all right?”

Brian sighed and nodded, looking up at him from his lashes.

Freddie leaned forward and kissed him softly. He placed his hands on his shoulders and lightly ran them up and down soothingly. Brian kissed him back, his lips chapped from biting them nervously. Freddie moved their lips together slowly, pressing into his mouth and just feeling him. They kissed for a long moment like this, unhurried, and then Freddie gently closed over his bottom lip. When he sucked his lip, he made the kiss deeper, knowing that Brian needed more pleasure. He got harder as Brian groaned into the kiss, cradling the back of Freddie’s head and pulling him closer. Freddie licked into his mouth and met his tongue, his hands now gripping Brian’s shoulders harder and pushing him downwards. Brian wrapped his arms around Freddie’s neck so he hovered over him as he lowered onto the mattress. Freddie bit lightly at his lower lip, his hands smoothing over his shoulders and going to his chest. He licked over the spot he bit and slid his hands down to rotate his thumbs over both nipples simultaneously. Brian’s breath hitched, and Freddie planted a hard kiss to his mouth and left his lips. He ducked his head and kissed his neck, parting his lips and sucking. Brian was so pale, and Freddie loved turning his skin pink and red with kisses and nips.

“Harder, baby,” Brian breathed.

Freddie shivered and obeyed, sucking harder, his cock twitching where it hung heavily between his legs. He smothered kisses into his long neck, and under the pads of his thumbs, he felt Brian’s nipples harden into buds. He kissed his neck until Brian started to shift restlessly beneath him. Freddie licked from his collarbone up to the underside of his jaw, and then bit down hard under his ear.

Brian gasped and his fingers scrambled to dig into Freddie’s back. “God, Freddie,” he whispered.

“Like that?” Freddie whispered in his ear, and then sucked lightly, teasingly, at his earlobe.

Brian swallowed audibly. “Yeah.” 

Freddie pulled back to look at him.

Brian was flushed deliciously pink from his face to his chest, and his lips were red from kisses. His eyes were a little hazy, but far too alert for Freddie’s liking. Brian needed more. 

Freddie could have pulled his pants down and started the main event, but he wanted Brian to beg for it. He so rarely got to be in this position. He stopped rubbing at his nipples, and leaned down to lap at one instead, a preview of what was to come. Brian’s chest contracted beneath his lips with a sharp inhale, and Freddie’s tongue swirled around the bud. He loved this, feeling needed by his partner. His hand trailed down his body and reached the elastic waistband of his pants, and Freddie’s cock throbbed when his hand came into contact with Brian’s erection straining against the fabric. He teethed at his nipple gently, knowing Brian liked stimulation but not pain, and his thumb found the head of his cock through his pants and circled around it.

Brian groaned, sounding like he was gritting his teeth, and his hands pulled at Freddie’s hair.

Freddie moaned and sucked his nipple harder, causing Brian to groan louder and buck his hips under Freddie’s hand. Freddie switched to sucking the other nipple, and his hand began fondling Brian’s bollocks, warm through his pants. It took effort for Freddie to keep his own arousal at bay while Brian attempted and failed to keep quiet, but the fact that he even had some control over his noises meant he was still in his damn head too much. 

Freddie kept dragging his tongue over his nipple and playing with his bollocks. He lifted his mouth and blew air on his hard, damp nipple, and Brian dug his hands into the sheets. Freddie left his nipple and placed wet, deliberate kisses down his chest, his slim but soft stomach, and his hip bones. The tent in Brian’s pants brushed against his body as he moved down with his kisses, and Freddie grinned wickedly at him before subverting his expectations by not going lower to mouth at his cock, but to kiss and bite his pale thighs instead.

 _“Fred,”_ Brian gritted out in frustration. “Come _on.”_

Freddie lifted his head and blinked at him with faux innocence. “Darling, is something wrong?”

Brian’s face had gone from pink to red at some point. The front of his pants had a damp spot of precome. “I’m ready.”

“Are you?” Freddie put his hand on his chin in thought. “Already?”

“Yes!” Brian glared at him.

Freddie merely smiled and pulled down his pants. Brian sighed with some relief once his cock was free, and he lifted his hips to slide off his pants entirely and throw them off the side of the bed. Freddie took his cock in hand, just to see Brian’s eyes roll back and his mouth open. When he was like this, eyes closed and lips parted, it was reminiscent of when he was completely lost in the music and his guitar on stage, a different type of ecstasy. Freddie always had to force himself to look away from Brian on stage at those moments, because getting aroused in a tight leotard in front of everyone would not be ideal.

Freddie let go of him and tapped his knee. “Turn over, lovely.”

Brian complied, arranging his legs so they were spread and Freddie sat between them.

Freddie was hard and it was beginning to get uncomfortable, but right now was about Brian, not him. He leaned over and pressed a small kiss to the back of his neck. “There’s my Bri,” he murmured.

Brian exhaled shakily and turned his face to look up at him with vulnerability in his eyes.

Freddie kissed him briefly on the mouth, a little reassurance, because he knew Brian wouldn’t trust anyone else to do this. He’d admitted as much in the past. Casual shags were one thing, but allowing himself to be at the total mercy of his partner was another. Freddie took the other pillow on the bed and tapped his hip. “Lift up, dear.”

Brian did, grunting when he lowered himself onto the pillow placed under his hips and his erection met the soft pillowcase. The pillow lifted his hips off the mattress a little, giving Freddie a nice view of his arse atop those long, long thighs.

He licked his lips and got to work, smoothing his hands down Brian’s back slowly and settling on his cheeks. His lips followed his hands, trailing gentle kisses down his back, until he felt a little naughty and bit his shoulder blade. He smiled into his skin when Brian ground against the pillow. Freddie squeezed his cheeks lightly and kneaded them, and he snorted when a thought popped into his head.

“What?” Brian asked suspiciously.

“Snack time!” Freddie sing-songed.

Brian momentarily put his face in the pillow and giggled from embarrassment.

Freddie felt his cock throb when he gazed down upon the sight before him. Brian didn’t exactly have the biggest arse in the world, but Freddie had fallen in love with every part of his skinny body. _My gorgeous beanpole,_ he thought affectionately. Freddie placed tender kisses to the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. He remembered the first time he saw Brian in shorts on an incredibly hot day in a practice room at Imperial College, and thought he had legs to die for. Freddie parted his lips over the sensitive skin and sucked, hoping to leave a little mark. He heard a hitching of breath above him. Freddie sucked another mark into his thigh and pressed his thumb against Brian’s perineum.

 _“Fuck,”_ Brian drew out, his hips squirming.

Freddie licked from his thigh up to his perineum. Brian stiffened, and then gasped when Freddie’s tongue swept up to his hole. It tensed at his touch.

“Relax, remember?” Freddie whispered.

Brian shook lightly, undoubtedly from Freddie’s hot breath against his entrance, but he nodded. He slid his arms under the pillow by his head and laid his cheek against the fabric.

The tip of Freddie’s tongue circled his entrance, dipping in slightly before retreating. He repeated this process a few times, easing him open, hearing Brian’s breathing growth heavier and heavier. Freddie spread his cheeks and his lips curled into a grin when he looked up and saw Brian’s eyes close with a whimper. Freddie lowered his face and let his tongue glide inside.

Brian’s moan was high-pitched. His walls were tight against Freddie’s tongue, and his cock leaked onto the pillowcase beneath his hips. The pillow put pressure on his cock and it felt good, but it wasn’t enough. Still, his mouth opened with an unsteady breath as Freddie’s hot, slick tongue slid inside of him. It was instantly _so_ good--Freddie was always skilled with his tongue--and ecstasy began to drown out the noise in Brian’s brain. 

Freddie was licking inside him in earnest now, pulling back and pushing in again. He fucked him with his tongue and went as deep as he could, the back of his tongue and his jaw aching a little, but it was a good pain. He enjoyed being inside him and listening to the beautiful noises escaping Brian’s mouth. He pulled his tongue out, and because he liked being a brat, he licked the back of his bollocks before diving back into his entrance.

Brian whimpered loudly at that, his fingers tightly gripped the sheets beneath the pillow, and his toes curled. He shook his head against the pillow, the heat of Freddie’s tongue inside him driving him crazy and his cock leaking steadily.

Freddie had been licking slowly, but he sped up the movements of his tongue. He wanted the pleasure to be non-stop for him. Brian couldn’t stop himself from panting, finally passing the point of self-awareness and giving in to the needs of his body. He was trembling and started to rock his hips back to meet Freddie’s mouth, and that made his cock slide against the pillowcase. He writhed and whimpered as Freddie’s tongue pushed into him relentlessly. He babbled nonsensically, “O-oh, oh god, fucking hell, Freddie. I-- _ah.”_

Freddie felt proud of making his brilliant love so incoherent. It was also incredibly fucking arousing. He had to reach down and stroke himself because he couldn’t take it anymore, and his moan of relief must have vibrated against Brian, because then he cried out and buried his face into the pillow, his shoulders moving up and down hard with each pant. He tried grinding and humping into the pillow more, but it still wasn’t enough, and Freddie knew that. He somewhat reluctantly removed his hand from his own erection, wanting to Brian spread open with at least one hand, and trailed his hand up his thigh to cup his bollocks.

Brian’s head shot up from the pillow with a cry, his curls hanging over his forehead and almost in his eyes. His Adam’s apple bobbed with a gulp.

Freddie’s hand went in between his body and the pillow, and he grasped his erection, completely hard and wet with his own precome. He hummed, making Brian whine, and he pulled out entirely. “You’re so wet, love,” he rasped.

But Brian turned his face around to try to glare at him, but his gaze was desperate and painted with lust, from his pupils blown wide down to his mouth, hanging open with heavy pants. “Get back in,” he pleaded, voice rough from moaning and anguished with arousal. “Please, Freddie!”

Freddie knew this would be the subject of his wank fantasies for the foreseeable future, and he did what he was told. He went back to his hole and stroked his cock at the same time. Brian writhed around, nearly mewling, not knowing if he wanted to thrust into Freddie’s hand or rock back into his mouth. He was left wriggling uselessly, too far gone to make a decision. Pleasure swirled in his bollocks and built up, and Brian bit the pillow hard to keep himself from going hoarse from all of the noise he was making. By now, Freddie was so hard it was painful and he _really_ wanted to touch himself, but he diligently kept eating him out and stroking him, squeezing his erection on the way up. Brian was a sweaty, whimpering mess, until finally his walls spasmed around Freddie’s tongue and he came. He let out a cry into the pillow and his hips jerked forward automatically into Freddie’s hand, ropes of come coating his fingers and the pillow.

Freddie sat up, his tongue and jaw sore, and he stroked Brian through the aftershocks for a moment until he couldn’t _take_ it anymore and he finally jerked himself off quickly.

Brian collapsed entirely onto the pillow and mattress, his body shuddering with more aftershocks. His face was turned to the side, his eyes closed as he gasped to catch his breath. 

The way Brian acted this entire time was better than any pornography, and he was a breathtaking sight now, sweaty and blissed out on the bed. Freddie came fast with a grunt, like he was a teenager with limited control again. He groaned and fell on his side, beside Brian. He caught his breath after a long moment of quiet and sat up slowly, glancing over at Brian.

His back glistened with sweat and his breathing wasn’t entirely under control yet. A bite mark on his shoulder blade was turning pink.

Freddie got off the bed and quickly popped into the loo to rinse with mouthwash and grab a damp washcloth. He was so accustomed to being catered to by Brian that he forgot how good it felt to take care of him for a change. His heart was full when he re-entered the bedroom, relaxed from his orgasm and entirely fond of the man lying on the bed. 

Freddie sat on the edge of the bed and poked his side. “Turn over for me.”

Brian didn’t respond at first, and Freddie thought he might have been asleep, but he slowly rolled onto his back with a tired hum, his arms and legs spreading across the mattress like a starfish. His eyes were half-lidded and unfocused, his features serene. He was out of it. His mind must have finally decided to leave him alone.

Freddie smiled so wide it hurt his cheeks. He loved him so much. He was immensely satisfied to see him so at ease. He pushed back the damp curls from his forehead, heart thumping when Brian exhaled out his mouth slowly. “Lift your hips for a moment, dearie,” Freddie said. “That pillow’s filthy.” 

Brian did, and Freddie grimaced at the state the pillow was in. He grabbed it and took off the pillowcase, turned the pillow onto the side that hadn’t been against Brian’s body, and put it back at the top of the bed. There. They (Brian) would do laundry _later._ He wiped semen off both of them and tossed the washcloth over by the pillowcase, and then went over to his side of the bed. He laid on his side and gazed at Brian’s side profile lovingly. His lips were parted and his hair was an utter mess, and Freddie brushed curls away from his temple and cheek. His chest warmed at Brian’s little sleepy sigh.Freddie wanted to hug him, so he lightly pulled at Brian’s arm until he rolled over with no resistance. His eyes remained unfocused with his pupils blown wide, his mouth slightly open. It was like Brian got high on sex itself. 

Freddie wrapped his arms loosely around his waist. “Was that what you needed, darling?” he whispered.

Brian blinked languidly and looked like he barely registered that Freddie was there. “Mmmm,” was his only response.

 _God, he needed this more than I thought,_ Freddie mused. And he was able to give Brian this tranquility. Knowing he was needed like this filled him with indescribable delight. He kissed his forehead delicately, and then the corner of his mouth. He carded his hands through his thick hair, half because he knew Brian loved gentle fingers to his hair, and because Freddie would sit and play with it all day long if he could.

Brian hummed deep in his chest and tiredly nuzzled his face into the pillow.

 _He’s so cute,_ Freddie’s heart fluttered happily. 

Their bedroom was quiet, with only the sounds of occasional cars passing by on the street coming through the window. The late afternoon sun highlighted his brown curls, nearly turning them red. Brian was sleepy, not a trace of tension on his features, but after several minutes, his light eyes met Freddie’s with a slight indication of alertness. “Thanks, baby,” he mumbled.

Freddie kissed his cheek. “Anything to help, Bri,” he said sincerely.

Brian’s eyes fluttered shut. “Love you.” 

Freddie kept petting his thick curls tenderly. “Love you, too. Now rest.” 

Brian yawned, and then shuffled closer, hiding his face in Freddie’s neck.

Freddie had to stop himself from wiggling around with glee to not disturb him, because the only thing harder for Brian to relax at all was getting him to sleep. Freddie could tell by the heaviness of his body against his and the rhythm of his breathing, though, that he’d be out like a light in a minute or two. Getting to take Brian out of his head and completely apart, and then to watch him sleep soundly, was a privilege Freddie didn’t take for granted. He knew he couldn’t fight off all of Brian’s demons for him, but he tried, and seeing times when it worked and his sweetheart was a picture of peace meant the world to him. 

And he knew Brian was always there to kiss away his troubles, too.

**Author's Note:**

> So I think Brian would have a more dominant position most of the time, but the dynamic would flip when he needed to go to Freddie for help, you know? And I think Freddie would really enjoy feeling needed by his partner, so this change of pace wouldn't be a problem for them.  
> -  
> I'm on tumblr under the same username :)


End file.
